


Lovers' reunion

by DX5536



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: :worrythefurry;, F/M, For valentine (I guess), I'm very pure that's why my sex scene sucks, Modern AU, Slightly drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DX5536/pseuds/DX5536
Summary: CEO Cain asked his love, Laias, out on a date to celebrate their reunion.For King's Raid Valentine 2020 and to piss off the Laias' waifu lovers who dissed on Cain :worrySadLove:
Relationships: Cain/Laias (King's Raid)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lovers' reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm very pure and innocent so I have no idea why tf I'm writing this smut so excuse my attempt Probably because it's valentine and to take a piss at anti-Cain (as a character cuz he's 'not worthy of Laias'). Sorry to break it to you fanboys, but did you really expect a million years old dragon to not have a bit fun of her own? :worryLUL:

“What time is it, Zafir?” Cain was very anxious. It had been years since he last saw Laias, his one, and only love. Despite being one of the richest men in the continent, countless beautiful women had proposed to him. But his heart only belonged to a certain school nurse and her alone.

Of course, they knew each other way before she was a school nurse. Then one day Cain had to hide due to the betrayal of his brother Shakmeh. Shakmeh was not only his little brother but also his former right-hand man. But one day he decided to kill him. Darkness had taken over his heart. Only recently Zafir managed to put Shakmeh behind bars. But for how long? Someone powerful stood behind Shakmeh, else he wouldn't have the means to do it…

“It’s 15:30, sir. Miss Laias’ school will end in 30 minutes.” Zafir looked at his watch and replied in a respectful tone. 

“Did they delivered the wine and the bouquet? I can’t- no, I must not mess this up!” Cain continued to tap on his armrest.

When Cain came out of hiding, he lost all contact with Laias. It was pure coincidence that they met again. Why didn’t he simply investigate her? Cain would reply angrily that such an act was disrespectful to the love of his life. He wasn’t a coward who stoop that low to disrespect her life. If destiny allowed it, they would meet again one day. 

And it did. 

His company held a little charity event at Laias’ school. As he went up the podium to hold a speech, he saw her there, sitting next to the teachers.

“May I ask something, sir?” 

“Go ahead, you may ask me anything. Except for stupid questions, that is.” The tapping was getting louder

“Weren’t you afraid that she might have a boyfriend or two? Miss Laias seems to be very popular at school for her gentle demeanor.”

Cain shot Zafir a deadly glare but then let out a sigh “There is always that possibility. Well, I wouldn’t be asking her to go out on this date with me if she already had a boyfriend.”

“So, you will give up, sir?”

“No way! Just who do you think I am? I will show fair and square that I am a much better choice than whoever was holding the ‘boyfriend’ title. Whatever she wishes for, I will make it happens. Whatever that person can do, I can do ten times better.” Cain smirked arrogantly while looking at the sunset. 

“You sure are love-struck, huh, sir?” His boss Cain was an arrogant but also very competent man. He was someone who had the skills to back-up his rather cocky attitude. In just a few years, he managed to triple the company’s profit. It wasn't an over-exaggeration to say that it was the golden age of this company. The incident with his brother caused a little set-back. But the company was back on its feet immediately once Cain was back. Although when it came to Laias, he was quite a mess like a prepubescent schoolboy. It was quite cute to look at. Zafir couldn't say it out loud, of course.

“Anyway, Zafir, you may go home early today. Have fun with the head of the marketing department or something. Laudia was her name, yes?”

“She… isn’t my… girlfriend yet, sir.”

\-----

*ding dong*

The doorbell rung exactly on time. Cain hurried to the front door while holding the bouquet he prepared. “Ok, calm down. Just gave it to her casually after you open the door. You can do this.”

He opened the door and her sight alone warmed his heart. She was still in her school nurse uniform and some slight sweat was visible on her forehead.

“Hi, Cain, it... has been a while. Uhm, I’m so sorry, I didn’t have the time to go back home and change my clothes to something more fitting for the night. I had to stay behind a bit and before I knew it was already time…” She told her reason in a sad tone.

“Please, don’t apologize. I’m just so happy you remember and came, on time even. But... you didn’t have to rush, you know? I don’t mind waiting for you. And uh…", he handed her the bouquet of the flowers she liked, "for you.” Her favorite flowers were surprisingly hard to find. For some weird reason, none of the nearby flower shops had them. Luckily Zafir told him that Laudia grew them as a hobby so he bought as many from her as he could even if she was refusing his money.

“Oh my, how did you find them? I was looking so hard to buy them for myself. They remind me of my home…” She held the bouquet dearly and smiled. Her smile alone was more than worth all the trouble of getting it.

“I have a co-worker who grew them as a hobby. I can introduce her to you latter. Oh, please come in. I prepared something for us. Let me show you.”

“Thank you, and I’m in your care for the rest of the night.”  
\-----  
Their dinner was worthy of the food in a five stars restaurant’s special menu. Cain must personally thank the chef of the Hero’s Inn, Juno, later. Now they were on the couch enjoying the wine Cain prepared.

“This wine is surely amazing. Its fragrance is so soothing and not to mention how smooth it is.” Laias took another sip from her glass.

“I’m glad you like it. If you want a bottle to yourself I can arrange it.”

“Cain, I really appreciate it. But what’s the point of drinking it alone?” Her face was beginning to turn slightly red.

“No, you are right. Fine wines need to be enjoyed with fine companions.” Maybe it only tasted good because she was here. 

“How have you been? I lost all contact with you after I had to hide.”

“I’m fine. My two siblings still like to fight each other. When they saw you at that event they told me to ‘not come in contact with that ‘mummy’’, you know.” She giggled. “I wonder why they are so against you when you have done nothing… ”

“ ’Mummy’ huh? When will I gain their approvals?” Cain took a healthy gulp of his glass.

“Here is a tip: Don’t just please me. Please those kids too, big guy. Maybe they will slip and give them their approval.” Laias’ glass was almost empty.

“Haha, but I feel like no matter what I do they will just scowl at me angrily. Nonetheless, I will try even harder.” Cain took the wine bottle and refill their glasses. 

“When the incident happened… Did Shakmeh do anything to you?”

The leather couch made a small squeak. “Shakmeh, he- did visit the hospital I worked in. I thought he will use me to get to you. I was prepared to defend myself. But all he did was telling me that this was all my fault.” Another sip was taken. “I decided to quit being a full-time nurse so I can take care of my siblings. The principal of my current school, Mr. Ricardo, asked me to become the school nurse because their nurse quit due to personal reasons. So here I am.”

And another big sip “I still don’t understand. He wasn’t like that at all before. I remember Shakmeh to be a very reasonable yet serious person. Betrayal… is the last thing I associate with him. Am I really at fault, Cain? Did I do something that pushed him to become like this?” Her hand was very warm.

Cain put a finger on her lips and looked straight into her eyes “Don’t believe what he said. It wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I should have noticed it earlier. But I was too naïve and ignorant… Too full of myself that I didn’t notice something was wrong with Shakmeh.”

He moved his finger away. A bit of her lipstick stayed on his finger.

“May I kiss you, Laias?” He asked in a low, husky voice. She nodded.

Their lips met each other. Her lips were so soft. After awhile Cain forced himself to moved back and asked “Laias, this… this might be your last chance to back out now. If you don’t want to, we can stop. But if you permit me, I might be unable to hold myself back. The choice is yours and whatever your decision is, I will respect it.”

Laias put down her glass and stood up. Maybe it was a bit too fast, after all, Cain thought. Then she unexpectedly straddled him while placed her hands on his broad shoulders. “Do your best, my King.” The kiss started slow and gentle. It slowly turned more passionate and aggressive.

“Laias, open your mouth for me.” Just as she opened her mouth slightly, Cain’s tongue darted right inside. His hand gripped her thighs harder while hers grasped his slicked backed silver hair. Sloppy noises echoed around the room.

Laias broke the kiss to gasp for some air. A string of saliva between their tongues was still visible. Cain didn’t wait for a single moment and moved his mouth towards her neck. Her white neck was too tempting for him.

“I still have to go to school tomorrow, Cain. Maybe you hg-“ He gently bit her neck but it was more than enough to leave a mark.

“Let them see.” And another. “Let them see that,” Cain slowly unbuttoned her nurse uniform “You are already taken by me.” Another mark was left on her breast by him.

“That’s… not fair, you meanie.” Laias leaned in his neck and breathed in his smell mixed with cologne. It wasn’t an overwhelming smell as most men colognes were. Mixed in the scent of her lover and something masculine yet seductive was created. But that was not all. Something big and hard was poking her, eagerly to set free. Her private part was getting wetter and wetter.

“Ca… Cain…”

“Yes, my love?”

“L-let’s… go to bed.”

“Your wish is my command.” Cain picked up Laias when she was still unbalanced on her feet. Despite being somewhat drunk from the wine Cain’s step was steady and straight.

His bedroom was more than worthy of a king. The interiors complemented each other nicely without making any objects jarring. The king-size bed seemed to be endlessly wide, three people could easily share this bed.

Cain put Laias down and began to strip her down. As he reached for her bra, a feminine hand was placed upon his chest.

“Please let me… I want you to see…” *click* The piece of clothing that was hiding her beautiful round breast had fallen. Without a second to spare Cain was already eager to suck on it while massaging the other with his hand. Even his large hand couldn’t hold her whole breast.

“You are such a child sometimes, dear… Ahh-” He bit her nipple gently.

“May I remind you that you are older than me. How about you show this ignorant youngster the ropes?”

“Hmm, then… Lay down.” Cain relaxed his body while Laias straddled him like a cowgirl. He could see her tender breast with erected nipples while she slowly unbuttoned his white shirt.

“You sure have a body many men would die for, your Majesty.” Her hands roamed his body freely. Every muscle inside him tensed at her touch.

“Only such a perfect body is worthy of your touch.” Not many people knew why he worked so hard, both mentally and physically. It was to achieve something many considered unachievable: Perfection. Just so he could feel he was worthy enough to stand by her side and held the hands which saved so many.

“Someone sure is eager to be free. Allow me to check the thing down there too, to see if it’s still amazing like before.”

“Haha, you won’t be disappointed.” Laias turned around and let Cain faced her moist pussy directly while she had fun with his cock. She teasingly unzipped his pants. His hard big cock sprung out and made her slightly startled. Pre-cum was already leaking out. Her little tongue began to lick his shaft.

“Still so big and hard…” Her hands kept on stroking it while her mouth made sloppy noises.

“Ha… good… Very good… Laias…” The pleasure started to cloud his mind but the sight of her tainted panty reminded him of his duty. He shifted the underwear to the side and played with her clitoris.

“Ah~! Wait… hah… please…”

“How can you expect me to wait when such a sweet treat is right in front of my face?” He spread her wet pussy and toyed with it with his tongue.

“Hgg… Aah!” Her moan got louder. “Haa… You left me… ah~! no choice…” Laias’ grip tightened while she engulfed his entire cock. The gaggling sounds echoed the entire room. An unspoken race of who would cum first had begun, however, Laias was losing.

“Ahh~ Haaa~ I’m cumming~! Hgg~” She was beaten. All she could do was lay her head on his thigh and panted.

“I tried my best… Haa… to make you cum first yet I still lost… Ahhaa… It’s not fair that you always win.” Laias moved to lay next to her lover and pouted like a little kid. 

“Keep practicing with me,” he tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear, “and one day you will win against me. Now, shall we get into the main event, dear?” Cain raised himself while still felt slight shivers behind his back from her blowjob.

“Let me get the condoms…” As he about to stand up, a hand held him back.

“Is… it alright for me to have a selfish request, Cain?”

“Huh? Well, I think you are too selfless sometimes, Laias. At the very least, you can be as selfish as you want to be when you are with me. I shall fulfill any wishes you have.” His hand patted her head to assure her.

“Then…” she pulled him back to bed, “I want to do it raw if you don’t mind… I want to feel you inside me…” Her face was even redder than before.

“Of course, lay down and relax.” He kissed her forehead, smiled and removed the clothes he still had on.

He lifted her legs and put them over his large shoulders with ease. One hand steadied his cock as he prepared to thrust it in.

“It… has been a while. If it’s too much, just tell me to stop, alright? The last thing I want to do is harm you…”

“I will be fine and uhm… I… really missed your hard cock inside me…” His last thread of hesitation snapped and his shaft was thrust in her drenched pussy.

“Hgg… God, it’s so tight! Haa… Are you alright?”

“I’m fine… You can move, Cain.” 

The sloppy sounds of lovemaking echoed throughout the bedroom. Love juices mixed with sweats damped the bedsheets.

“Ahh… Haaa… Hggg~ Do me harder, Cain! I want to feel your cock slamming on my womb~”

“Understood… Ahhhaa… Haaa”

Her nails began to dig into his kin. But the pleasure overwhelmed the tiny pain on his back.

“Laias… I miss you so much… Haaa… Hggg…!” His other hand gripped the bedsheet tightly.

“I love you, Laias! I won’t… Haaha… leave you again. S-So, please… Please be my wife!!!” 

“Hya~ Ahhaa… Ah! That’s… Hgg… not fair! How can you… Ahhh… ask such an… Haaah… important question out of nowhere like- Aaah… that?!”

“Fuck, I’m close-!” He tightened his grip as he was trying to hold back as much as possible.

“Cain… Cain… I’m cumming-! Aaaahh!!” Cain immediately pulled out his penis and white semen burst out of the tip onto her flat stomach. After seeing Laias’ euphoric face he collapsed next to her.

After getting back their breathes they now snuggled under the blanket. She used his muscular arm as her private head pillow.

“Uhm… did you mean it? The p-proposal…” 

“But of course. I… I don’t say such lines lightly, you know.” While sharing the warmth Cain played with her beautiful blue hair. “So what do you say?”

“I-“ Before Laias could answer him her phone rung from her uniform’s pocket.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” She scrambled out of bed and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Sis, where are y- Get off me, knucklehead!”

“Let me talk to her, you brat. Laias, wh- *muffles sound*”

“Sis, where are you?! It has been 4 hours already!!! Ah don- *muffles sounds*“

“Don’t tell me you are with that mummy?! Did he kidnap you???”

“Damn knucklehead, sis is not that weak! She probably kicked his dead ass before he could even touch her!!!”

“You two, please calm down. Didn’t I leave a note for you two? I’m at Yanne’s house, ladies movie night. I even prepared dinner in case I couldn’t get home on time. “

“Huh? Y-You… left us a note?”

“I left it on the counter, didn’t you see it?”

“……..”

“Lilia? Neraxis? What’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

“Stupid Brat / Idiot Knucklehead!!!! You threw the paper away, didn’t you?!?!”

“Haha… I will end the call now. Remember to wash your hands and heat the meals up, alright?”

Laias sighed and put her phone back inside her uniform’s pocket.

“Woah, seeing you lie so blatantly is rare… Not to mention lying for my sake… Haha.” Cain scratched his head.

“I would love to stay longer… But I should go home now to calm these two down.” Laias picked up the fallen clothes and put them on. Cain also moved out of bed and put on his pants.

“I could bring you home but those two will skin me alive if they see me with you... Let me call you a taxi. Oh, are you still tipsy? Will you be alright? Maybe I should call Zafir to drive you home instead…”

Laias put both hands on his cheek. “I will be fine, that phone call completely woke me up. I will text you when I’m home.”

“Alright. Ah, you still haven’t answered my proposal yet… Although, the answer is rather clear…”

She pulled him down and kissed his lip. “Work hard and earn their approvals first, alright?”


End file.
